


Requiem

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Katsuki Yuuri aka Mom Friend, M/M, Otabek is a good (boy)friend, Set five years after S1, implied otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Why should I have a heavy heart?Why should I start to break in pieces?Why should I go and fall apart for you?In which Yuri Plisetsky wonders why he should fall apart when his absent mother passes away.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently been listening to Dear Evan Hansen, and I got a few ideas.

All he felt was bitter hate. Why should he lock himself away and cry over a dead woman who was never there for her son? He didn't care that she was gone, not when she'd been gone for most of his nineteen years. She never showed up for any of his performances. She wasn't family like his grandfather was. 

He wouldn't fall apart. He would go to the funeral like he was asked to, but he would not cry. He would wait for it to be over, and go one with his life. 

But something was off. 

Now that she was gone, his chance at ever getting a bit of motherly love was gone. It did make him sad, though he wished it didn't. 

He went to the funeral. 

Viktor and the Katsudon held both of his hands, telling him that everything would be alright and that it was okay to cry. They informed him (or rather, Viktor informed him in the "It's because we LOVE you" voice) that he wouldn't be allowed to sulk in his room. But, they said that they'd make it up to him. 

"We know you don't want to do this, Yuri," Katsudon said softly, looking down at Yuri's feet. Yuri snorted. What an understatement. 

"Yurio, we understand that you didn't like your mother. But you can't avoid this forever." Viktor sighed. Yuri squinted at him. 

"Your hair is looking a little thin, geezer." He sneered, hoping to get a reaction out of him, but Viktor and the Katsudon just smiled at each other. 

"See, I told you he'd be back." Yuuri said.  Viktor nodded. 

"You were right, Yuuri!"

"Stop being disgusting." Yuri muttered, but it was half-hearted. All he wanted was to go back to his room, and sleep. He didn't want people looking at him all sad like, when he hadn't lost anything. 

"I want to go home." He told Viktor and Yuuri. The disgusting lovebirds exchanged glances, and pulled the small blond into a tight hug. 

"We know, Yurio. But you have to stay a little longer." They released him, much to his satisfaction. 

"Ugh." The blond huffed, looking more uneasy than he had been. 

"Viktor…" Yuuri turned to his partner with a look of pleading. "Let's sneak him out. He doesn't want to be here… Look, he's about to cry. I feel bad forcing him to stay."

"Oh, fine. I'll cover for you." Viktor sighed. 

"Come on, Yurio." Yuuri said, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I told Otabek that you'd be home soon."

"Otabek's here?" He asked softly. 

"Yes. We asked him to come, you need the support." He rolled his eyes at them, but they were right. 

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered, letting Yuuri lead him away from the funeral guests. He was glad, too. He didn't even know any of those people. 

"Come on, Yurio. You look like you're going to cry if you have to spend anymore time around here." Yuuri said gently, patting the small Russian's shoulder. "Otabek's waiting."

Yuri followed the Katsudon as they made their way through the sea of people he didn't know, the ones that had made sympathetic cooing noises at him and apologized for his loss. He felt no loss. He'd hardly known the woman. 

Otabek was waiting for them when Yuuri brought Yuri back to his apartment, looking jet lagged and half dead but still wonderful. Yuri had a brief thought that maybe he was hallucinating, and that his boyfriend wasn't really there, but he knew he wasn't dreaming when Otabek pulled him in for a tight hug. 

Yuri felt no loss within his family, because his family wasn't his late mother. Yuri Plisetsky's family was small, but he loved each person. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments below, if you'd like. I'll be updating Say You Love Me and But You Didn't soon.


End file.
